


Sanguinary Sins and Nightmare Desires

by mosercest (lovebxllets)



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biney is really handsy, Biney tops, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Brian loves Dexter, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dexy bottoms, Dubious Consent, Hand Job, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Mosercest, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Serial Killers, Sibling Incest, Sorry fresh out of lube had to use spit, Spit As Lube, Turn back now or forever hold your peace, caveat lector
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebxllets/pseuds/mosercest
Summary: “I have a lot on my mind,” Dexter said finally, his voice faint.He was trying to dissuade him, say no ever so delicately. The need to explain and apologize was evident in his tone, but that’s not what Brian wanted and he wouldn’t give up so easily. He closed the gap between them and pressed against Dexter, making his aching arousal known. He put one arm around his stomach and rested his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder, “I can help you get your mind off of everything that’s bothering you.” Brian gripped his hair for leverage, making him tilt his head, giving him better access to place kisses on his neck. When he looked down, he saw his brother’s knuckles were white.He was so close to giving in, he knew he could sway him.“Dexter,” his voice was calm, confident -cocky even, and, yet, the yearning he felt was palpable, “Come now, there’s no need to be shy.”“I’m not shy.”“Then tell me why you’re saying no-” he hungered for him more than he ever had as he worked his hand down the front of his pants, “-when you’re already this hard”.AU where Brian as Rudy asks Dexter out on a date and he accepts.(Note; Dexter never met Rita and Rudy never asked Deb out.)
Relationships: Dexter Morgan & Brian Moser, Dexter Morgan/Brian Moser, Rudy Cooper/Dexter Morgan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	1. Pretty Fixation, Wicked Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title 'Pretty Fixation, Wicked Temptation' is from the song 'Tear Me To Pieces' by Meg Myers.

Brian missed Dexter as much as the day he was taken away from him and he longed to be close to him once more. 

‘ _It’s okay, I got you_ ’ the words echoed in his head every night just before sleep claimed him. Then he’d remember the feeling of the younger’s small hand being pulled out of his grasp as he shouted ‘ _Dexter, don’t leave me!_ ’ He’d still hear Dexter’s tiny voice crying _‘Biney!’_ back, hear the desperate, heartbroken tone it’d possessed as clearly as the day it happened. ‘ _Don’t leave me! Dexter! Please don’t leave me!_ ’ those had been his last words to his brother before they were separated.

So many years had passed since they were children, Brian loved him then, he loved him now, he had never stopped loving him and he never would. That hurt and loss never went away, it was an open wound and every day he spent alone was like salt in that wound, it would not heal until he had his brother at his side again. He knew Dexter was the only one he could ever truly care about. Maybe because he had loved him before his humanity was ripped from him and shredded into as many pieces as his poor, dead mother. Maybe because his love for him was the only fragment of humanity he had left.

When his obsessive search for his brother led him to find they were two of a kind, he felt that utter loneliness he’d lived in since the age of four start to slip away, that crushing weight he’d carried was beginning to lift from him.

More than anything he wanted to get Dexter’s attention. He wanted to test him. He wanted to set him free. And so, their game began.

Watching his little brother, knowing that they were both born in blood and he alone would understand him better than anyone else could, his love changed from a brotherly one to one of physical yearning and carnal desire and he felt no more guilt for this than he did for butchering and displaying the hookers throughout Miami. He didn’t deny or ignore his desires.

At an early age, Brian learned the hard way how important it was to wear a human mask, seventeen years in a mental institution tends to drill into your mind just how essential it is. He couldn’t stand the idea of losing his freedom ever again, he knew he had to blend in to keep it. No one could know he was a monster except for his victims in the moments before he killed them because they could never tell. Now, after observing Dexter in deadly motion, the chance to be accepted and embraced seemed so close. His plan was slowly coming to fruition and soon with _his_ brother, _his_ Dexter, he wouldn’t have to hide.

 _Be patient_ , he told himself. Patience was something -it seemed- he had an infinite amount of. He’d waited thirty-four years already, he could wait for a while longer before he revealed his true self to his brother. Their game wasn’t quite ready to come to a close and Dexter wasn’t prepared to meet Brian. Rudy Cooper, however, was an entirely different matter.

Between his research and the many nights he’d spent observing the younger, he saw he had no real relationships outside of his fake sister Debra and a few work acquaintances. So the charming doctor invited Dexter to come over to his home for dinner shortly after his third kill as “The Ice Truck Killer” -he had nothing to lose if Dexter said no, he’d be none the wiser Brian was the one who’d killed the hookers, thrown the head at him, searched his apartment, and left the Barbie in his freezer. He wouldn’t know it was his older brother who’d asked him out. Their game would continue. This was an opportunity to gain the chance to be close to Dexter and gain he did when his brother accepted his offer.

Over the following weeks, their true selves danced together in the shadows and played their game while their masked selves ate dinner or split a six-pack and talked.

Brian took his fourth and fifth ITK victim, he cut pieces off of the nightwatchman and left him for Dexter to kill. He failed to do that, but he did get out of the corner Brian backed him into with Valerie Castillo. He was impressed, but he had expected no less of his brother and never believed Dexter would allow himself to be caught so easily.

Brian was very pleased with himself, his disguise was so convincing and complete he’d even fooled his brother. They had been together several times and Dexter truly thought he was just a man like anyone else; average and normal and dull and caged like the rest of humanity. Perhaps he was only stroking his ego, but he thought of his mask as perfect. He could count his mistakes on one hand with fingers to spare.

Their dates had been relaxed, they talked shop, prosthetist to blood-spatter analyst. Brian sensed Dexter liked him because he wasn’t nearly as emotionally driven as other people, they could discuss blood and death and maiming over dinner, like professionals, without having to pretend they were too greatly bothered by it, although both were careful not to let their masks slip. 

Brian was a master of emotions -or rather a master of feigning all the emotions he didn’t have in order to pass for one of the cattle. As Rudy, the carefully perfected mask he’d made for himself, he was outgoing with a laid back nature and a good sense of humor. The emotion he arguably faked the best was empathy for he seemed incredibly kind and caring to most who met him.

After Brian killed Joe Driscoll, Dexter went to his house and a few hours later, he showed up with beer knowing what his brother would find there, after all, it was the norm for someone to want to be there for the person they’re dating at such a time, unfortunately, that bitch Debra showed up as well. He acted nice to her, even dancing with her when he played a record, after all, what else would the good doctor do?

The three spent the weekend together, Debra on the pull-out bed, Dexter in the bedroom, and he slept on the living room floor. A restless, almost suffocating ache kept sleep from claiming him the first night. 

His rancor for Debra was as strong as it’d ever been. Precious little angered him these days, but she did. She was a fake sister from a fake life Harry Morgan weaved for him. A false reality he’d entrapped him in like a spider that wove a web for a fly they decided to play with instead of kill. He was his real brother, his real family. Dexter seemed to care for her when he didn’t even remember him!

He felt a rise of hatred, hot, bitter, and more corrosive than battery acid against his stomach walls, it boiled into his chest and stung his lungs. Even as he lay on the floor no more than ten feet away from her, he thought about dragging a cold steel blade across her throat and ending her life, he thought about draining her blood and taking her apart piece by piece. He thought about displaying her, a neat little package of clean meat, for his brother to see. He wouldn’t do that, it wasn’t the plan and it wasn’t time for her to die, but it was nice to think about and it calmed the resentment that boiled inside him.

The weekend wasn’t a complete bust, it was Brian who was with Dexter when he dumped dear old dad’s ashes, it was... _nice_? -he didn’t quite understand what he was feeling at the moment, but it was pleasant, something different from hatred and bitterness- to be the one with him, to share something with him Deb didn’t.

After that, Brian left a bloody surprise for his brother to see in the Marina View Hotel. 

His feelings toward blood were paradoxical, he both hated and loved it, it was a transfixing, revolting, beautiful thing. It was nauseating and arousing. He suspected his brother felt the same way as he did about it.

For some reason, Debra was under the impression that they were friends so when Dexter had a bad reaction to what Brian left for him, she called him, asking him to be there for Dexter because “he sure as shit wasn’t going to talk to her about what he was feeling” and being the ever compassionate doctor he was, he promised he would.

That night, Brian showed up at Dexter’s apartment with steaks and a six-pack. They had their first beer and talked as Brian made dinner. They had their second as they ate and started their third when they moved to the balcony where their conversation resumed. When their bottles were half empty they went back inside.

The entire evening it had proved hard to keep his eyes off of Dex and impossible not to think of the things he wanted to do to him, even more so as he stood close enough to smell the beer on his breath. Dexter was saying something, what was it? He didn’t know, he didn’t care, his thoughts had locked onto one very specific target.

Brian leaned in and connected their lips, gently kissing him. It was the first time such a thing meant anything to him. When Dexter didn’t reject him, he felt a burst of love he wasn’t used to feeling, he began to move his lips. His heady arousal driving his actions.

In a way, it hurt that Dexter didn’t remember him, but he understood, and in a way, it didn’t matter to him at all, he was just glad to be near him. Beneath the scent of beer, he smelled nice, clean, still like the soap and shampoo from the shower he’d taken a few hours before.

He pushed his tongue into Dexter’s mouth, the kiss was a hungry one and he was pleasantly surprised to find that his brother reciprocated it, eagerly keeping up. Until that second, Brian wouldn’t have been surprised if Dexter had taken a vow of celibacy by the way he changed the subject whenever he alluded to anything having to do with sex and by the way he tactfully avoided any touch that was remotely sexual in nature.

Reaching behind him, he set his beer on the counter next to his brother’s, moved his hands to his hair, and gently pulled it, coaxing him to embrace him.

Dexter hesitated a moment before he moved his arms to his lower back.

His right hand slid down the front of his shirt, then under, while still twisting small strands of his ginger hair with the left. His fingers moved in ghostly touches over his torso down to the hem of his pants.

Dexter grabbed Brian’s upper arms and held him away at arm’s length effectively telling him to stop. He started to say something, then let go and turned. He put his hands, palms down on the counter and his gaze fell to the bottles of beer. “I have a lot on my mind,” he said finally, his voice faint.

He was trying to dissuade him, say no ever so delicately. The need to explain and apologize was evident in his tone, but that’s not what Brian wanted and he wouldn’t give up so easily. He closed the gap between them and pressed against Dexter, making his aching arousal known. He put one arm around his stomach and rested his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder, “I can help you get your mind off of everything that’s bothering you.” Brian gripped his hair for leverage, making him tilt his head, giving him better access to place kisses on his neck. When he looked down, he saw his brother’s knuckles were white.

He was so close to giving in, he knew he could sway him.

“Dexter,” his voice was calm, confident -cocky even, and, yet, the yearning he felt was palpable, “Come now, there’s no need to be shy.”

“I’m not shy.”

“Then tell me why you’re saying no-” he hungered for him more than he ever had as he worked his hand down the front of his pants, “-when you’re already this hard,” his long thin fingers moved over his appendage.

“Rudy-” his objection died on his lips as he began to stroke him slowly. After a moment, he relaxed, giving in to him.

He hummed softly, teasingly, “I was beginning to think I’d lost my charm.” He moved his hand from his hair to put it around his abdomen, “You smell nice,” his chin was on his shoulder again, “I bet you taste even better.”

“You’re being very forward,” Dexter said pointedly.

_Oh my, did I shock you, little brother?_

“Maybe,” he stated flatly, he stroked him faster, “But it seems to have gotten me what I want.” 

The ginger leaned back, his weight on Brian. He knew he was close. “Dex,” his fingers dug into the soft flesh of Dexter’s stomach. “I’d take you on this counter right now if you’d only let me.”

_Too much?_

Dexter jolted, thrusting into the friction.

_Evidently not._

Brian pressed his nose and cheek against the side of his face, needing the closeness.

He came with a tremble and a restrained moan.

“See, isn’t that better,” he let go of his manhood and maneuvered his hand around his chest to bring it to his mouth where he licked his brother’s cum from the digits knowing full well he could see him doing it out of his peripheral vision.

The shorter, but unarguably stronger, of the two, turned roughly, catching him off guard. He clutched both of Brian’s shoulders, his eyes said ‘no’, he didn’t want it to go any further than it had, but then he looked conflicted when their gaze connected, “What’s come over you?”

“I want to be intimate with my boyfriend, is that really so odd?” He leaned in initiating another kiss, he licked into his mouth desperate and craving. Dexter caved easily and started to return the kiss as Brian moved one hand to the back of his head and the other to his lower back. 

He bit his bottom lip, the taste of blood and beer mixed with the kiss, it was sloppy and needy and the pleasure it sparked began to fill an aching cavern of a need in him. He swiped his index finger across his lip wiping away what was left of the blood, “Sorry, Dex,” he wasn’t and he knew he didn’t look it, he couldn’t help the self-satisfied smile that spread across his lips nor the gleam in his eyes. He licked the blood from his finger, a certain amount of amusement playing through his features.

The younger's green eyes followed him, “It’s alright,” there was a slight pause between his words, he didn’t know what to say. His focus had been drawn to the blood or the strangeness of the act itself or both.

Brian had been alone for so many years, so many desolate days and nights, he longed for understanding and acceptance, he wanted the isolation he felt to go away, and he knew Dexter did too. They could give each other that. It was all he wanted for both of them. As he entertained this thought and looked at his brother, his smile grew wider and he connected their lips again.


	2. Deeper & Deeper, Darker & Darker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title 'Deeper & Deeper, Darker & Darker' is from the song 'The Blackest Day' by Lana Del Rey.

Dexter led Brian to the bedroom, disregarding the suggestion of having sex on the counter, less than enthusiastic about the idea of the mess and discomfort it would cause. Before long, they were undressed and making out while grinding against one another like horny teens in the bed.

Despite having come just a few minutes ago, Dexter was half-hard again and pressing against the elder’s inner thigh.

The brunette sucked dark marks on his brother’s neck and shoulder, undeterred by his protests. He was territorial and Dexter was _his_ and _his_ alone, he always had been and Harry had no right to take him away when they needed each other the most. So with an animalistic desire to mark what belonged to him, he nipped at his flesh and worked his tongue across his skin leaving his signature behind in bold writing.

His kisses grew more tender as he made his way down his abdomen to his left inner thigh, then he bit down. Cursing in response, the younger squirmed and tensed up telling him that he didn’t like it and he wanted him to cut it out. He liked to push the boundaries, but he acquiesced when he saw his annoyed look.

Flicking his tongue against his teeth, he raised his eyebrows with a smirk as he looked up at him from between his legs. He gently moved his thumbs in small circles over the bend of both of his knees. His playful arrogance won Dexter over, he relaxed again, but not before shooting him a look that implored him to behave.

He placed his hand on the base of his brother’s cock and lightly stroked him. The ginger inhaled sharply when Brian licked down the length of his penis before taking him into his mouth. He moved his tongue in circles and bobbed his head taking more and more of him. Using his free hand, he rubbed his inner thigh. Soon Dexter was fully hard and unintentionally thrusting into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He resisted the urge to gag and never took his eyes off of him. He moved his hand to lightly tug at his balls. He noted the pleasure playing through his features, watched his eyes opening and closing, occasionally meeting his wanton gaze, saw how tightly he clutched the blanket under him, and he knew he was close.

The younger pulled his hair with one hand, causing him to moan against his cock. He groaned obscenely in response, Brian didn’t relent and a moment later, he came with a final, shaky thrust forward.

“Fuck, Rudy,” he panted.

How he wished it had been his true name or rather that ridiculous nickname he used to call him when he was very young and unable to say ‘Brian’.

He let his dick pop free, swallowed, and licked his lips like he’d been starving for the taste of him -and he had.

_Well, that’s two, let’s try for three._

Similar to a tiger on the prowl, he crawled over Dexter, possessively grasped his hair with one hand, and kissed him while moving over his chest and shoulder with the other. He’d waited so long to touch him that he couldn’t stop.

Fixation, adoration, love -those words couldn’t even come close to describing how he felt. His heart was pounding against his sternum like a prisoner demanding freedom. His chest was tight and his skin was hot. He was bursting with his feelings for his brother, consumed with him.

He let out a low moan when he felt the younger’s hand move to his cock, his head fell forward overwhelmed by the sudden rush of pleasure. He began to stroke him, he was gentle, hesitant in his actions at first, but when Brian rocked against him seeking the friction he increased the speed.

“Fuck,” he breathed out. Soon he felt himself on the precipice. Truly it hadn’t taken much, he’d been achingly hard for more than ten minutes and desperate for his brother’s touch for much longer. He placed his hands on either side of Dexter, not trusting his legs to hold him. He came with a loud grunt, the ginger continued to stroke him through his orgasm, milk-white fluid spilling onto his abdomen.

The last of his dizzying high faded.

“I didn’t bring any lube, I wouldn’t suppose you have any?”

He shook his head.

“Well, there is something else that, while not necessarily ideal, would do.”

“What do you mean?” he was bemused.

The brunette was both genuinely amused and affectionately touched by his awkward, even naive, question. He placed his mouth against the shell of the other’s ear and explained what he’d meant in lurid detail, his voice a tantalizing whisper, then he asked him if he wanted to continue hoping with everything in him that his answer would be yes.

Dexter’s breathing hitched, he seemed to be debating it.

Each passing second seemed to last a decade. He felt his skin growing hotter, his deep ache for the younger was very present, it radiated from his very core and saturated his being, it took a great deal of effort to keep it hidden behind his mask.

“Hmm?” He caressed his cheek. He looked delicious and he wanted to devour him.

How he wanted to say; ‘ _It’s okay, Dexter, you can be yourself with me, you can tell me what you want without worrying how I’ll react. You’ll never have to apologize. I’ll never judge you. I accept you._ ’ Instead, he just said, “Still shy after all that?”

“I’m really not.”

“Then answer me.”

“Yes, I want to.”

His eyes were drawn to the younger’s freckles as he settled between his legs in a sitting position.

_Dark stars in a milken sky._

Then he thought; _Yuck, how disgustingly corny. I’m sure you would think so too_ . It wasn’t like him to be sentimental or verbose. _What are you doing to me_ , he wondered, then again, it wasn’t an entirely bad feeling.

He put two of his fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva. Swiftly, but gently he moved his hand between his legs, he ran his index finger along his brother’s perineum, then around his anus before he pressed it into him. The ginger groaned in response.

“You need to relax,” he instructed silkily. He moved the digit in and out slowly waiting for the tension to leave his body before he added a second finger, “That’s it, relax,” he soothed as he sped up his actions.

After a moment, when he started to relax as he’d been told and the distressed look left his face, he pulled them out. Brian spat on his hand, letting the saliva run down his fingers. Dexter made a slight grimace but when he made no objections, he inserted them in again, soon adding a third.

When he was sure he’d worked the tension from him, he stopped. Through this process, he’d grown hard again.

Dexter didn’t know the real him, he didn’t love him, in his mind; this was just another fake act in his fake life, a part of his careful disguise, and that hurt him more than he cared to acknowledge. But, Brian loved his brother, and that was enough, for now.

He spat into his hand twice and spread it over his member stroking himself a few times. He positioned himself over his hole before pushing the tip of his dick in. He had been more patient than most could ever be, not many could say they’d waited as he had, and this is where his patience broke, he slammed into the younger. He was warm, walls tight and clenching around him. They both moaned, his was in pleasure, the other’s was in discomfort, he stilled immediately.

A beat, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his neck, over his adam’s apple. He used one hand to brace himself, palm flat on the bed near his side, he held his cheek with the other. He felt a wave of emotion as he looked at the man under him, it was intense and red hot and stole his breath, it tugged at and coiled around his heart.

“Are you alright, Dexter?” This was the first earnestly concerned question he’d asked in a great many years.

The ginger’s hands found purchase on his shoulders, “Yes. You’re making it sound like I’m fragile, I’m not.”

“I know you’re not.” He smiled and gave him time to adjust then he began to move. “Relax for me, Dex,” his velvet voice had grown rougher in his all-consuming hunger, “I know you don’t like to lose control but let me have it in this. Let me make you feel good.”

His uncomfortable look faded, he began to rock with him meeting his thrusts, and Brian gently kissed him.

“Do you think I’m really that much of a control freak?”

“Yes,” his smile widened into a grin, “but then, so I am,” he admitted.

He kissed him again and began to move faster, he could hear their flesh smacking together with each thrust. He ate up the delicious sounds Dexter tried so hard and failed so miserably to restrain.

_Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine._

He used his free hand to stroke his brother cock who gasped at the added stimulation and pleasure, his hands moved to Brian’s back as he pulled him closer, shifting the angle slightly, allowing him to go that much deeper into him.

They were flush, skin to skin, and even so close, even as he was inside of him, he longed to be closer to him.

Brian knew Dexter was near the edge again, and so was he, he stroked him faster.

_I’m going to fix everything, make the wrong Harry committed right. I will set you free from the cage he made for you._

He nipped his neck, careful not to break the skin, he brought his mouth to his ear and spoke in a rough whisper, “Aren’t you glad I came over?”

He didn’t give him a chance to answer, he pressed his lips against his in a crushing kiss. 

Dexter broke the kiss when he cried out in a half moan half yelp, his cum spilling onto both of their stomachs. He buried his face in the curve of the elder’s neck as he rode out his orgasm. Then, sensitive and overstimulated, he dug his short nails into his back.

Brian sloppily thrust into him a few more times before he climaxed, he shouted his brother’s name and ran his fingers through his sweat-soaked ginger hair, his head falling against his brother's shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed in his scent.

_I love you I swear I do._

~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

Sex had never been that appealing to Dexter. Every time he’d had sex, the person he was with could see he was empty inside, it showed his lack of emotion, even if they couldn’t see the monster he was, they got a hint. It was hard to fain those types of feelings when he didn’t have and didn’t quite know how to mimic them. Sex was supposed to be meaningful, but it never meant anything to him or his dark passenger. The loss of control was an equally disconcerting factor. So sex, overall, had always lacked any appeal for him.

However, there was something about the man next to him that was different and he had been unable to sleep that night. The psychical want he’d felt from the moment Rudy kissed him persisted, pulsing through his body, and clouding his mind. It had never been like this, he had only ever had sex with three women and each time he felt as if it had been expected of him. Something born from his need to keep his disguise intact. But with Rudy, it hadn’t been a chore or mechanical. It had been fluid and pleasurable. And when he asked for control, he’d given it to him, the loss of it hadn’t been the dreaded thing it previously was. Last night, he had his first taste of true carnal lust and it lingered, stronger than ever.

It was an unsettling thing.

The clock read a quarter past five, the doctor was asleep next to him, his dark curls touched his arm, he was close and he could feel his warmth. Rudy was comfortable with him even after their night together, he wasn’t afraid of him, he had enjoyed it, the longing in his gaze had been tangible and unmistakable.

This was unsettling too. But it was a good thing, right? His disguise completely fooled him even after such an intimate thing happened between them.

He carefully lifted the blanket, moved his legs over the side of the bed, and got up. Taking his first step, he let out a stifled groan.

There was very light laughter behind him, “Sorry, Dex, next time we’ll use lube, it’ll make the morning after less painful.”

He felt a prickle of heat across his flesh at Rudy’s words -which was odd, sexual things had always invoked two reactions in him; absolutely nothing or aversion- this, however, was a lascivious urge.

After they got dressed, Dexter made breakfast and coffee, they talked a little, but the moments of silence in between were not uncomfortable. It was a still and -surprisingly- very nice morning. Maybe this part of his disguise wouldn’t be as hard to maintain as he’d thought.

~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

Once Dexter and Rudy finished cleaning up after their meal - _how oddly domestic_ \- the latter moved his thumb over the area where the former’s neck and shoulder met, “I really did get carried away, didn’t I?”

_Oh, the bruises._

He’d forgotten about them. He winced. It wouldn’t go unnoticed by his coworkers. Forget that, he was concerned with one person really, Deb. She would notice, zero in on the marks like a hawk tracking a mouse through a field and he’d never hear the end of it, he wasn’t looking forward to having a conversation about his sex life with her.

“It’s alright.”

“It’s not,” Rudy said, having seen the look he made, he took his hand away, “There’s no need to pretend with me.”

There was a light stir from his dark passenger, perhaps the rumble of a laugh at those words and he thought; _That’s what you think._

He sighed, “Deb will ask about it.”

“You’re embarrassed?”

“No,” he decided, “It’s not that, it’s -uncomfortable. She doesn’t know what too much detail and too personal is. There are some things I don’t want to discuss with my sister -and she doesn’t understand that.”

If he were human he might have taken the doctor’s hand to ensure him everything was alright, but he wasn’t human, he said, “I have to get to work.”

“So do I,” he felt Rudy’s fingers latch around his collar as he pulled him into a kiss. He wasn’t expecting it but found himself returning it all the same. The hunger that had taken residency within him the night before rose like a flame under a stream of lighter fluid. When the kiss broke, the brunette straightened his collar as if anticipating he would. A smile played over his lips as he went out the door.

Dexter retrieved his keys from the drawer of his desk, he stared at the Barbie head hanging from them for a moment. Then he went for his phone and saw that Rudy had left his.


End file.
